Si te vas
by Ale-chan97
Summary: Una despedida inesperada sorprende al capitán del Raimon, haciéndole dudar si esa persona volverá. Songfic.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Cómo están? espero que bien, bueno aquí otra de mis locuras EndoXNatsumi, ojalá que les guste, espero estar mejorando ya que soy totalmente nueva en esto, bueno por algo se empieza.

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de Level-5 para mi mala suerte YoY.

* * *

**No pretendo olvidarte **  
**ni tampoco dejarte **  
**solo quiero que entiendas **  
**que en tu corazón **  
**solo quiero quedarme **

Era un día de invierno en la secundaria Raimon, todo iba normal como siempre, los chicos entrenaban y las gerentes observaban el desempeño desde la banca. Cuando terminó el entrenamiento del día, antes de que los chicos regresaran a sus casas Natsumi quiso dar un aviso importante a todos los miembros.

-Chicos vengan un segundo...-llamó la castaña-quisiera decirles algo muy importante...

-Claro, te escuchamos- exclamó un entusiasta Endo.

-Pues verán... por motivos muy importantes... yo... tengo que... ocuparme de algunos asuntos fuera de Inazuma-tartamudeó un poco y tenía una mirada un poco triste.

-Natsumi... eso significa que ...-parló tímidamente Aki

-Te irás?... a donde?-luego de la pregunta del chico de la banda anaranjada hubo un silencio.

-Sí... a Inglaterra-dijo Natsumi rompiéndolo

-Por cuánto tiempo?...

-No lo sé, mi padre me pidió que haga este viaje... es algo indefinido aún... pero sé que volveré...

-Y cuando viajas? - preguntó preocupada Haruna

-Mañana, perdón por no avisar antes...-bajó la mirada, Endo la observaba incrédulo.- los extrañare mucho a todos...-no pudo decir nada más porque había quebrado en llanto-lo siento...-Aki intentó acercarsele pero Natsumi corrió lejos de ahí. Todos estaban sorprendidos, ella había sido un poco fría en el pasado pero siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarlos en todo, en poco tiempo Natsumi se había ganado el cariño del resto del equipo. Por ese día decidieron dejar las cosas ahí quizá Natsumi necesitaba estar a solas un momento antes del viaje, pero Endo no creía lo mismo, al igual que Natsumi el estaba dolido y necesitaba ablar con ella.

Luego de un par de horas Endo la encontró cerca de la torre de metal, como si estuviera esperando a que el llegue. Endo se sorprendió mucho ya que era como si leyera su mente.

-Hola Natsumi-dijo piniendo una de sus sonrisas, la castaña tenía los ojos un poco hinchados por haber llorado

-Hola Endo-dijo desviando la mirada- q-que aces aq-quí?.pregunto nerviosa

-Pues aquí siempre vengo en las tardes a entrenar recuerdas?...jeje y tú que hacías aquí?...-preguntó preocupado

-Amm pues yo... no importa eso... perdón por interrumpirte yo,... ya me voy...-dijo con la voz un poco dañada por haber llorado, pero el castaño la detuvo con el brazo.

-Al contrario tu no interrumpiste nada... justo quería hablar contigo...-dijo tímidamente, él no soportaba verla llorar por nada del mundo, y le romía el corazón verla así- podemos?

-Sí, está bien Endo-el castaño la llevó a lo alto de la torre de metal, justo estaba atardeciendo y había un vista increíble de la ciudad. Ya arriba, Endo intentó hablarle con el mayor cuidado posible, no quería que vuelva a llorar

**No pretendo alejarme **  
**si tu quieres marcharte **  
**fuiste tu el remedio **  
**de todos mis males **

-Natsumi... te vamos a extrañar mucho... enserio, eres nuestra amiga... y...-él solo pudo abrazarla por sorpresa causando un sonrojo de la chica-todos te queremos… yo te quiero-exclamó sonrojado-significas mucho para mí…

-E-Endo y-yo…-susurró para luego corresponder al abrazo, ambos se quedaron así algunos minutos, el sol ya casi se ponía. Cuando se separaron solo pudieron mirar al piso muy rojos, cada uno podía escuchar latir su corazón en ese silencio que hubo.

-Natsumi…, en todo este tiempo que ha pasado desde que nos hicimos amigos….., algo raro me empezó a ocurrir, empecé a sentir algo que antes no lo hacía….. o quizá nunca me haya dado cuenta hasta ahora…

Ese vacío que sentía se fue poco a poco a medida que nos conocimos más. Es como si tu….-puso su mano en el mentón con un gesto pensativo

-Y-yo que?...- lo miró con curiosidad

-mmmm como decirlo… me hubieras sanado…fuiste como el remedio de todos mis males…-Natsumi se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar las palabras de aquel chico que tanto tiempo le gustó, y que casi nunca daba señal de corresponderle.-eres especial por eso siempre te llevo presente aquí-Endo cogió la mano de la chica y la llevó hasta su corazón- no te vayas, ahora no… por favor-cerró los ojos con un gesto de angustia.

-Pero Endo… yo tengo que hacerlo, los quiero a todos ustedes…. A ti especialmente….

**Por ahí me han contado  
que te vieron con otro  
el viernes pasado  
agarrada de la mano  
no pretendo saberlo  
pero tiene pinta como de abogado (como no) y con un alto grado de chequera en la mano y hasta suelo pesado**

- Es bueno saber que me quieras y eso no sabes cuanto me alegra, pero no es lo suficiente para quedarte verdad?

-Discúlpame Endo, lo hago por mi papá, tu sabes que de o contrario me quedaría

-Sí, pero también es por él ¿cierto?

-Eh?, ¿"él"? ¿a quién te refieres?

-Tú sabes a quien me refiero Natsumi, ese chico de familia adinerada que siempre te busca cada viernes… con su auto costoso y todo eso.

-Jordan? Él es mi amigo, lo conozco desde la primaria Endo… y aparte de eso, ¿cómo sabías que me busca cada viernes y por qué dices que lo hago por él?

-Primero: siempre que termino de entrenar veo como el viene a recogerte en su lujoso auto, y luego se acerca ti y tu te vas detrás de el ignorándome por completo, como si no estuviera ahí.

-Endo pero …. pero yo…. Yo nunca te he ignorado, es más siempre pienso que tu….

-Espera aún no he terminado.-interrumpio Endo

-Pero Endo

-Dejame continuar. Segundo: Supuse que lo hacías por él, yo se que ese chico es ingés. Lo noté por su forma de hablar, sé que el te gusta

-Qué estás diciendo?!-exclamó Natsumi.-Dices tonterías, yo jamás te ingnoré nunca Endo nunca- volvió a quebrarse en lágrimas.

-Entonces por qué Nartsumi, por qué cada vez que te ibas siempre con él ni te acordabas de mí?! Dime! Yo estuve siempre ahí Natsumi, observando la misma escena cada semana y tu ni me decías palabra alguna, siempre evitando contacto conmigo durante estas dos últimas semanas

-Para que sepas Endo, yo siempre me reuno con él, es mi amigo nada más , y para que por fin sepas algo que he estado callando durante todo este tiempo, yo empezé a evitarte, no a ignorarte, porque sabía que tu no me querías del modo que yo lo hago por ti, me distancié de ti haber si llegaba a olvidarte porque siempre te quize de una manera especial, pero tu nunca me prestaste atención, ni siquiera me mirabas….

-Pero Natsumi tu si me importas y mucho más de lo que crees

-Y por eso me dices estas cosas justo un día antes de que me vaya?

**y si te vas dejame solo un besito  
yo lo guardo en frasquito  
y me lo tomo de a poquito  
y si te vas lleva mi foto en tu cartera  
yo me meto en tu maleta  
y te acompaño donde quieras **

-Yo no sabía Natsumi que te ibas mañana, no quería quedarme callado hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes….-el rostro de Endo tenía mucha preocupación y fastdidio.

-Y muchas cosas que quizá ya no sabré….-dijo enfadada-nos vemos Endo…..-se dio media vuelta dispuesta a retirarse.

-Espera yo no dejaré las cosas así-la detuvo nuevamente con el brazo jalándola hacia él, quedando frente a frente muy juntos.

-Sueltame yo ya no tengo que hacer contigo.-dijo forcejeando un poco

-Sabes muy bien que sí-dijo acortando su distancia con ella hasta besar sus labios. Natsumi estaba en shock, no sabía que hacer, solo quería desaparecer de la tierra y al mismo tiempo seguir así por siempre, besándolo. Empezó a corresponder el beso hasta que  
Endo lo cortó dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado; se dejó llevar por lo que sentía al dárselo pero lo hizo sin pensar en las consecuencias.-Na-Natsumi yo lo lamen….-no pudo terminar la frase ya que Natsumi le dio una cachetada con fuerza, dejando la marca de la mano de Natsumi en su mejilla

-P-pero qué rayos…..Endo…. por quién me tomas? que te pasa?! No quiero volver a verte! Nunca jamás…- gritó para correr velozmente llorando desconsoladamente; lloraba por arrepentimiento, por haberle hecho eso a Endo, también por sentirse y haber actuado como una tonta frente a él en el pasado.

-Natsumi espera perdóname enserio soy un tonto, nunca te quise hacer daño yo….-grito a todo volumen y después bajo el tono de su voz- yo te amo….-empezo a llorar cuando dijo las dos últimas palabras, se agachó, hizo un puño y golpeó el suelo- siempre te he amado…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora, sé que es un songfic pero me salió un poco largo :p, ojalá les haya gustado. La canción se llama "El besito" de Pasabordo, hace algún tiempo que se me ocurrió hacer un songfic con esta pareja, si quieren escuchar la canción aquí les dejo el link: watch?v=WmHpnHoNo7s Dejen reviews, críticas, sus opiniones, etc etc. No me odien por lo que pasó TwT. Quería agradecer a Angylopez por ser mi primer review, muchas gracias :D . Espero que pasen un feliz día del amor y de la amistad! Nos vemos!.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Aquí actualizando el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5 para mi mala suerte YoY

* * *

**No pretendo que pienses  
que yo quiero olvidarte  
solo quiero que entiendas  
que solo tus besos me llevan a Marte **

Después de lo ocurrido al día siguiente era hora de que Natsumi partiera. Endo despertó y ni bien se levantó de la cama se fue a alistar para despedirla. Lo había decidido la noche anterior cuando lloró casi toda la madrugada, si iba a despedirla pensaría que era un canalla al presentarse ahí después de lo ocurrido, pero por otra parte si no iba luego quizá se arrepentiría y Natsumi lo terminaría odiando. Tal vez no sería el momento apropiado para disculparse, pero quería que sepa que el la quería demasiado.

-Rayos! Natsumi se va a las 11 a.m. y son 10:30 a.m. si no me apresuro no llegaré y quizá sea muy tarde-exclamó viendo su reloj de pulsera-mmm mi bicicleta está en mantenimiento, mejor tomo un taxi-ya en el taxi, al entrar a la avenida principal había un trafico horrible lo cual lo detuvo como 10 min. Ya eran 10:45 a.m. y el tráfico seguía-Señor puede tomar una vía alterna? Es urgente..-preguntó al conductor.

-Lo lamento niño, ya no puedo

-Pero tengo que llegar al aeropuerto en menos de 15 minutos

-Llegarás si empiezas a correr ahora mismo

-Esta bien, eso haré-dijo bajándose del auto.

-¡Suerte con ella!

-Cómo sabía que….. no importa mejor empiezo a correr.

Todo el equipo de fútbol y las gerentes estaban reunidos en el aeropuerto junto a la castaña, pero Endo aún no llegaba.

-Me pregunto por qué Mamoru no está aquí presente-dijo Fuyuka

-Seguro se quedó dormido, como siempre-bromeó Kido

-Hermano…. Cierra la boca- dijo Haruna al ver la expresión de Natsumi al oír el nombre Mamoru.

-Es raro que no esté aquí, será muy descuidado a veces pero nunca olvida algo importante como un amigo. Le habrá pasado algo?

-Yo creo que el está bien _no quiso despedirse por lo que le hice anoche, seguro debe de estar odiándome con todas sus fuerzas y yo como estúpida no intenté arreglar la cosas_- Natsumi puso una expresión de tristeza y desilusión.

-Mejor lo llamo te parece?-preguntó la ojiverde sacando su celular

Mientras tanto Endo recibía una llamada

-_quién será, ahora no tengo tiempo de contestar, tengo que llegar al aeropuerto.-_colgó su teléfono celular dejando a Aki en el buzón de voz

En el aeropuerto:

-Endo dónde estás te estamos esperando solo faltas tu, por favor devuelve la llamada.-colgó el celular-no contestó pero ya le dejé un buzón de voz.

-Son 10:55, el vuelo sale a las 11 a.m. ojalá que el capitán se apresure-dijo Kabeyama. Natsumi se estaba impacientando.

-Atención pasajeros del vuelo 102 con destino a Londres, Inglaterra. Último llamado, por favor aborden el avión.- se escuchó por todo el lugar indicando a Natsumi que era hora de partir.

-Muchas gracias por todo chicos, nunca los olvidaré en serio, ustedes son muy importantes para mí

-Lo dices como si no te volveremos a ver-la abrazó Aki derramando un par de lágrimas.

-Por favor- dijo llorando-nunca se olviden de mí, los extrañaré muchísimo, chicos den todo de ustedes en cada partido como si fuera el último, chicas ustedes cuídenlos muy bien-se rió un poco.

-Escríbenos por favor y no te olvides de llamarnos de vez en cuando-dijo Toko. Así cada miembro del Raimon, Toko, Rika y las gerentes se despidieron uno a uno deseándole lo mejor a su amiga.

- Endo no vendrá al parecer….. díganle que lo extrañaré mucho por favor y denle esto-le entregó una cajita con una cinta roja. Adiós amigos….. volveré.-dijo entrando a migraciones despidiéndose con la mano.

**No quiero que te vayas  
quédate hasta mañana  
eres tu la princesa  
que a mi me llena el alma **

-Amigos, amigos-decía un exaltado Endo-d-donde está Natsumi?-preguntó preocupado al verlos sin ella

-Endo… Natsumi se acaba de ir….-dijo Fuyuka con voz triste

-P-pero no! No puede ser! Tengo que buscarla….-Endo se dirigió a la puerta de migraciones, pero Kido y Goenji lo detuvieron.

-Endo ya se fue, no tiene caso-dijo Goenji

-No, no, tengo que ir a disculparme o si no la perderé-dijo forcejeando-suéltenme!

-Endo… espera, ella te dejo algo… ten-Aki le entregó la cajita-dijo que era para ti-Endo recibió la caja con tristeza y comenzó a llorar

-_Esto es acaso lo único que me queda de ella?... aparte del recuerdo?_-todos se quedaron viéndolo con preocupación, Endo se veía muy triste-Ella, ella llenó mi alma, desapareció ese vacío en mi corazón… Nat-Natsumi por qué te fuiste por qué?!-grito con todas sus fuerzas golpeando una pared.

-Ven, vámonos ya…-dijo Handa posando su mano en su hombro.

Los chicos y chicas volvieron a sus casas dejando a Endo en la suya.

-Si necesitas algo avísanos sí?-le dijo Goenji. Endo solo se encerró en su habitación. Tirado en su cama recordó la cajita que le habían dejado y decidió abrirla. Era una pulsera con un corazón que ella siempre usaba cuando vestía casual.

-Natsumi…. Vuelve pronto, fui un completo idiota…. Debes de estar odiándome y seguro ya debes de estar olvidándote de mí…-el castaño hundió su cabeza en su almohada abrazando la pulsera.

Al día siguiente, en el aeropuerto de Londres, una castaña se encontraba casi sin fuerzas en aduana. Luego de haber llorado todo el viaje, llegó al hotel donde se hospedaría durante el tiempo siguiente.  
No tenía ganas de nada, estaba exhausta, dejó sus cosas en el suelo y tiró su cartera a la cama, de ella se deslizó una foto del equipo donde aparecían ella junto a Endo. Deslizó sus dedos suavemente por la fotografía. Cayeron algunas lágrimas encima de ella, luego Natsumi la abrazó y se quedó profundamente dormida.

**Lo que tu ya no sabes  
es que nuestros besos son mi aspirina  
(para el dolor de cabeza)  
y hace un par de semanas  
que me han despedido de la oficina  
la sala sin cortinas  
café sin cafeína  
y este amor no termina  
y este amor no termina **

En Inazuma el chico de la banda se levantó y puso la mejor de sus sonrisas para comenzar el día, aunque el corazón le doliera a más no poder. En la tarde tuvo entrenamiento, todos se sorprendieron al verlo tan animado después de lo que pasó.

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor-comentó Goenji

-Sí, la vida continúa…. Aunque duela continúa….

-Sabes que volverá ¿cierto?

-Eso ahora no me importa, solo quiero entrenar y estar con los que aún siguen aquí….. _No es cierto, no, claro que sí me importa pero ella ya no está…._ Bien chicos sigamos con el entrenamiento.-Goenji sabía que era mentira lo que le dijo Endo, que en verdad le dolía más de lo que creía. Tal vez era momento de hacerle ver mejor las cosas.

-Aquí voy _tornado de fuego_ –El pelicrema hizo su técnica frente a la portería.

-_Natsumi…. Te extraño tanto. Ha pasado una semana y aún duele tu ausencia…_-Endo no se percató del tiro de Goenji y el balón lo tumbó al suelo. Todo los prsentes observaban la escena con preocupación

-Lo sabía. Sí te importa y no quieres admitirlo.

-Ya te dije que no!, si se fue, se fue y punto final. No me importa que se haya ido con otro a otro país y me haya dejado-gritó muy molesto.

-Y entonces dime ¡¿por qué te molesta tanto?!...-todo se quedó en silencio-….. Admítelo! Te sigue gustando.

-Y eso qué?! Ella ya no está y no creo que vuelva!... Lamento por gritarte Goenji pero…

-Así no puedes seguir entrenando. Es mejor que no regreses por un tiempo hasta que aclares lo que sientes.-Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus casas. Endo volvió ala suya, sin duda alguna no era su mejor día. Se la pasó encerrado el día siguiente, su madre se preocupó mucho, él ya ni quería comer, solo recordaba los momentos que paso con su amada pensando si volvería algún día. Pasó una semana desde que la última vez que entrenó con los chicos, tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable por tanto llorar, hasta que recordó el beso que tuvo con Natsumi, hace unos días.

-_Mi primer beso, y fue con ella….. y tal vez haya sido el último que le haya dado…. Lo lamento Natsumi….a pesar de todo lo que pasó te sigo amando más y más cada día…._

* * *

Nuevamente hasta aquí lo dejo :p , ojalá les haya gustado, no me odien ni a mí, ni al pobre Endo XD. La canción se llama "El Besito" de Pasabordo. Gracias por leer y por los reviews. Nos leemos pronto!.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Aquí les traigo la continuación, espero que lo disfrúten! :D

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5 para mi mala suerte YoY

* * *

-_Mi primer beso, y fue con ella….. y tal vez haya sido el último que le haya dado…. Lo lamento Natsumi….a pesar de todo lo que pasó te sigo amando más y más cada día…._

Mientras tanto en un hospital de Londres…

-Muchas gracias por haber venido, sé que todo esto ha sido difícil para ti….

-No te preocupes tenía que hacerlo, mi padre me contó que tu mamá estuvo muy enferma y sentí que tenía que apoyarte….

-Lamento que las cosas no salieran como querías….

-Hablas de Endo?, él seguramente se debe de haber olvidado de mí….. Quizá ya no me recuerde…..

-Es un tonto por dejarte ir Natsumi… eres una chica tan linda y especial, que con el debido respeto te mereces algo mejor…

-Jordan no sabes lo que dices…

-Pero Natsumi, tu estás sufriendo…-todo quedó en silencio hasta que Jordan se acercó a Natsumi acortando su distancia-sabes yo nunca te haría eso…-en eso, trató de besarla pero Natsumi no se dejó, apartándose a un lado.*

-No malinterpretes las cosas, solo somos amigos Jordan por favor

-Pero Natsumi…

-Eres mi amigo, te aprecio mucho pero las cosas no son así…. Lo siento

-No, no te disculpes yo tuve la culpa, no debí de malinterpretar las cosas…. Perdóname por favor….

-Está bien olvidémoslo sí?-Jordan asintió avergonzado

-Ese chico es muy suertudo, y también muy despistado

-Como supiste?

-Tiene a la chica más hermosa y no se da cuenta, Natsumi no te rindas lucha por él…..-Natsumi lo miró sonrojada y sorprendida, él comprendió todo sin necesidad de decirle mucho-hazle saber que le importas…. Y si te rechaza es un completo idiota por dejarte ir-terminó guiñándole el ojo. Natsumi se quedó anonadada.

-Ya me tengo que ir Jordan me diste una buenísima idea, nos vemos-dijo saliendo rápidamente de la sala de hospital.

-Natsumi espe…esa chica si es rápida…

**Y si te vas déjame solo un besito  
yo lo guardo en frasquito  
y me lo tomo de a poquitos  
y si te vas lleva mi foto en tu cartera  
yo me meto en tu maleta  
y te acompaño donde quieras **

En el hotel Natsumi agarró una hoja de papel perfumado y empezó a escribir. Dos días después Endo seguía un poco triste por lo de Natsumi, Aki decidió hablar con él.

-Buenos días señora, cómo está Endo?

-Buenos Días Aki, él sigue un poco mal por todo esto, pero creo que ya está mejor.

-Quisiera hablar con él, puedo?

-Por supuesto, espérame acá-finalizó para subir y hacer que su hijo baje.

-Hola Endo

-H-Hola Aki, qué haces por aquí?-dijo sorprendido

-Decidí venir a verte, qué te parece si damos una vuelta?

-Bien vamos-Ambos fueron un rato a Kazenjiki** a conversar acerca de lo ocurrido

-Endo dime algo si no es molestia

-Sí claro _seguro me preguntará sobre Natsumi_ .

-Por qué dijiste eso de Natsumi, que te dejo y se fue con otro.

-Eso es porque el día anterior discutimos por una tontería que dije y ella se enfadó muchísimo y dijo que no me quería volver a ver.

-Endo qué le dijiste?-preguntó preocupada la ojiverde

-Qué se iba por un chico, un tal Jordan, y que el le gustaba

-Pero como se te ocurre decirle semejante cosa?! Endo le rompiste el corazón!

-Pero le dije que la quería y que era especial para mí, hasta le pedí que se quedara. Luego la besé y me abofeteó.

-Que más esperabas, no puedes besarla y esperar que todo se solucione Endo-dijo poniendo su palma de la mano en su cara golpeándola levemente.

-Es que se puso histérica y…

-y?...

-no creo que regrese…..

-Sabes una cosa Endo… oí que a veces debes de dejar libre lo que quieres, si vuelve es porque siempre fue tuyo; y si no, es porque nunca lo fue….. pero también debes de luchar por esa persona…..

-Entonces… esperaré a Natsumi así pasen meses, años o siglos… yo siempre la esperaré.. porque la amo y demasiado.

-Bueno Endo creo que ya entendiste…. Sigue a tu corazón-dijo tocando su hombro-pero creo que debes de comunicarte con ella o al menos pedirle perdón.

-Muchas gracias Aki, eso haré-el castaño se levanto de su sitio y regresó a su casa, ya estaba anocheciendo.

* * *

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?, sé que lo hice corto pero bueno jeje ojalá les haya gustado, me parece que el capítulo siguiente tendrá más fuerza.

**Aclaraciones:**

*Para los que vieron Boys Over Flowers/Boys Before Flowers, en un capítulo donde Ji Hoo ( el papasito de Kim Hyung Joong *O*) lleva a Jan Di a su casa, y le dice algo sobre su primer amor, y la trata de besar y ella no se deja. Lo que pasó entre Natsumi y Jordan fue algo parecido.

**Es el lugar donde los chicos de Raimon entrenan junto al río, de ahí su nombre Kazenjiki.

Y eso es todo por ahora, muchas gracias por los reviews que me animan mucho :) enserio jeje. Dejen sus opiniones, etc, etc. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Aquí les traigo la continuación, espero que lo disfrúten! :D

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5 para mi mala suerte YoY

* * *

**Y si te vas déjame solo un te quiero  
para dejarlo guardadito en mi nochero  
y si te vas mi corazón  
no puede mas  
no puede mas **

Al volver a su casa, Endo encontró una sorpresa en su escritorio. Era una carta de quién menos lo esperaba.

-Quién la habrá escrito… un momento…-vio el lugar de dónde provenía y se dio la sorpresa que era de Inglaterra, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido-debe ser de….-se fijo en el nombre de quien se lo había mandado-Na-Natsumi!-una gran sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, inmediatamente empezó a leerla y decía:

"_Querido Endo:_

_Espero que llegues a leer esta carta, siento mucho no haber aclarado las cosas ese día, se que te traté horrible y por eso me disculpo, eso que dije que no quería volver a verte nunca jamás, era una gran mentira. Contigo lejos es difícil levantarme en las mañanas con una sonrisa, es duro estar sin ti… y me duele no sabes cuanto. Cuento los días que, no se cuantos faltan para volverte a ver y cada uno parece ser eterno. _

_Las razones por las que me fui, tuvieron que ver con Jordan, pero no quiero que te enojes conmigo, porque sé que no es una excusa lo que te estoy por contar pero espero entiendas. La madre de Jordan, Katrina, cayó enferma desde el año pasado y mi papá me pidió que viajara a apoyarlo en este momento difícil para él, su madre y mi padre fueron compañeros de universidad. Jordan quedó muy mal al enterarse de esto, ya que el estaba viviendo en Japón hasta hace unas semanas. El pobre ha estado sufriendo mucho, cada semana que me veías partir con el era para animarlo un poco, yo nunca te ignoré, sabía que estabas ahí. Solamente que no tuve el valor necesario para decirte algo, me dolió mucho. Siento no haberlo hecho, espero que no sea tarde para pedir perdón y también saber esas cosas que no sé, me gustaría mucho que me las dijeras personalmente si quieres, claro….. yo también tengo cosas que decirte que no sabes. Nos vemos pronto._

_P.D: Cuídate mucho y salúdame a los demás._

**_Te quiere mucho, Natsumi_**_."_

-_Fui un idiota, la juzgué mal, ella nunca quiso alejarse de mí, yo le dije todas esas tonterías, y ella aún así no me odia, como pude hacerle eso…_

Una semana después en Inglaterra, Natsumi y Jordan esperaban noticias acerca del estado de su madre.

-Chicos buenas noticias!-expresó el Sr. Raimon-Jordan tu madre está muy estable y dijeron que le darían de alta en un mes y medio. Natsumi si te parece volverás a Inazuma pasado mañana, a menos que quieras quedarte un tiempo más.

-Pues me encantaría volver pero…-Natsumi miró a su amigo

-Si es por mí no te preocupes, puedes regresar si quieres

-Estarás bien?

-Por supuesto, te avisaré como sigue mi mamá por teléfono. Allá te están esperando….-Natsumi le regaló un sonrisa y asintió. Dos días después Natsumi ya estaba de vuelta en Japón, era 14 de Febrero y nevaba por doquier. Endo se encontraba nostálgico aún no sabía que escribirle a Natsumi, salió a entrenar a la torre de metal, eso lo haría sentirse mejor ante tanta demostración de amor de las parejas en ese día.

Natsumi estaba en un taxi camino a su hogar. Por la ventana del vehículo observaba la nieve que caía del cielo gris, imaginado que estarían haciendo sus amigos, sobretodo Endo.

-Veo que lo extraña señorita-dijo el conductor interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la castaña.

-Eh?

-A ese chico tan especial para usted, perdone la indiscreción-Natsumi se sonrojó de inmediato.

-Espere como sabe que….

-Ay el amor joven, nunca cambiará….

-Pero señor….

-Él está donde siempre

-_acaso se refiere a Endo? _Aquí me bajo, muchas gracias-dijo bajando frente a su casa-_Luego voy a buscarlo….._

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, lo sé, lo sé, también fue corto (demasiado diría yo) XD demo actualizaré más seguido, entré a clases y entonces pffff ya no escribo tan seguido. Nos leemos, ya falta poco para el final. Adiós! :D.

Agradezco a Shigatsu-san y a todos los lectores por sus comentarios, muchas gracias, ya saben dejen reviews que cada vez que leo uno, me pongo feliz XDD.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Aquí les traigo la continuación, espero que lo disfrúten! :D

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5 para mi mala suerte YoY

* * *

**Y si te vas déjame solo un besito  
yo lo guardo en frasquito  
y me lo tomo de a poquito  
y si te vas lleva mi foto en tu cartera  
yo me meto en tu maleta  
y te acompaño donde quieras**

Una hora después Endo seguía entrenando en la torre de metal, estaba cansado, se sentó en la banca y miro el cielo.

-Qué harás ahora mismo Natsumi ….. deseo que estuvieras aquí….

-Deseo cumplido….

-N-Natsumi?...e-eres tú?

-Hola Endo-dijo emocionada casi con lágrimas en los ojos-me extrañaste?

-Sí, pero… qué haces aquí? No dijiste que ibas a venir

-Pensé que te alegrarías…..

-Claro que lo estoy, solo que me sorprendiste, cu-cuando lle-llegaste-los ojos le brillaban al castaño, se emocionó tanto que le era difícil articular las palabras.

-Hace unas horas-dijo caminando en su dirección-recibiste mi carta?-desvió la mirada tímidamente.

-Sí, sí, mira Natsumi yo tengo que decirte algo….

-Yo también y lo estoy guardando desde hace mucho….

-Discúlpame por haber sido un idiota, en serio te hice daño, pero no fue mi intención, ese beso fue…

-N-no te gustó?-dijo nerviosa

-Sí, digo no, es decir ahh!-exclamó desesperado- por qué no puedo expresarme bien?!

-Tranquilo Endo, piensa antes de hablar

-No Natsumi, no es fácil encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir lo lamento mucho sin echarlo a perder como lo hice la última vez contigo, enserio, que bueno sería si fuera más sencillo decir que nunca quise decirte cosas tan horribles como las que te dije la otra vez, que enserio lo siento mucho y que te hice sentir mal, si solo hubiera sabido lo de Jordan

-Endo pero si tu…

-No Natsumi espera…. No es nada sencillo para mí

-Endo espera un momento….

-De repente no merezca ni tu perdón ni tu amor… pero-Natsumi aprovechó que estaba tan ensimismado en sus palabras para acercarse lentamente a él acortando mucho más su distancia acabando en un tierno beso en los labios, Endo solo abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y empezó a corresponder al beso, en el cual se transmitía el amor que sentían mutuamente sin saberlo, se volvió más apasionado pero tuvieron que cortarlo por falta de aire. En ese momento en que ambos no entendían bien lo que había pasado Endo tomó la palabra-Natsumi Raimon… yo TE AMO

-E-endo es enserio?-lo miró muy sorprendida

-Más que enserio, empecé a hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, lo tenía que decir pero comprendo si tu no sientes lo mismo…

-No, no, nada de eso. Yo también TE AMO Endo, no sabes cuanto, pero por qué no fuiste a despedirme, me fui triste de aquí sin saber de ti

-Eso fue porque-Endo comenzó a narrarle lo que había pasado aquel día.-Y eso fue lo que pasó, espero que me perdones, porque me sigue doliendo no haber estado ahí.

-No tienes porque disculparte, yo también hice mal en tratarte así, lo lamento mucho. Espera un momento el conductor te dijo eso? Enserio? Porque cuando iba a mi casa otro conductor me dijo que estabas aquí… o algo así…

-Espera tu crees que ese hombre… bueno da igual te quería preguntar algo

-Adelante…

- Ammm este….. tu… yo…. Quisieras….. _ay no! me trabé de nuevo_-el castaño estaba casi sudando de los nervios.

-Ammm tu y yo….qué?-la confusión invadía a Natsumi

-Quieres ser mi no-novia?

-Tu novia Endo?! Cla-claro que sí quiero-empezó a llorar de la alegría, abrazando al castaño.

-Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo

-Aparte de fútbol?-dijo bromeando

-Sabes que nada, ni nadie se compara a ti-ambos volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso profundo y se quedaron toda la tarde viendo el paisaje. A partir de entonces fueron muy felices, claro que con los altos y bajos de una relación pero su amor era tan fuerte que pudo con los obstáculos, incluso después de unos años llegaron a casarse.

Fin.

* * *

Minna! ésta fue la última parte del song-fic, este capítulo se lo dedico a Angylopez, muchas gracias por todo, también a Shigatsu-san :) por sus reviews que me alegraron mucho. La canción se llama "El besito" de Pasabordo, que me gustó mucho. Ojalá les haya gustado jeje y nos leemos en el próximo fic, muuuy prooooonnnntoo XDD bueno jeje o hasta la inspiración decida cuando XD, ahhhh y eso sí, espero que sean más largos los cap. XD. Muchas gracias por pasar a leer, nos leemos pronto :). Felices Pascuas! :) Dejen sus reviews por favor ;). Arigatou Gozaimasu:D .


End file.
